RPlog:Another Late Night at the Casino
Xar'on laughs at that. "Tempting, Captain Allure...very tempting. Good thing I ain't payin' rent anywhere. Let's see how much more of my cash this damn thing can steal." Xar'on hits the activator on the Lugjack machine. Violet exchanges her coins and returns to Xar'on's machine. "Try the middle bet" Vi taps the machine..as if it would help Xar'on looks down and says, "Damn. I need more chips. Again." He looks up at Vi and says, "I warned ya...I am really, REALLY, bad at this." . Xar'on cracks his knuckles, the popping making a fairly impressive racket over the machine. "All right! I'm gonna beat this damn thing, or I'm gonna smash it." Xar'on mumbles, "Son of a..." Violet shakes her head and goes and buys more coins. She takes a seat next to Xaron Xar'on looks at the chips in the tray in disbelief. "Holy crap." ______________________________________ _______________________ Xar'on whistles. "Looks like yer the one that's hot tonight." He looks down at his meager winnings. "At this rate, I oughtta break even in about 17 years." Violet blushes, "Ah....you should have seen the credits I lost this morning." Vi smiles, "at least it is going towards a good cause" Xar'on fiddles with the few remaining chips in his hand and leans back on his machine, watching Vi play. Another patron walks up to the machine Xar'on leans on and looks at it expectantly. Xar'on fixes him with a blank expression until the patron shuffles off, at which point Xar'on returns his attention to Vi. Violet looks over at Xar'on and smiles..."Just a few more and then I'm done for." Vi slips a few more coins in the machine andpulls the levy You hit the activator on the Lugjack machine. The frames flicker rapidly with random shapes and colors and begin to slow down after a few seconds. ______________________________________ _______________________ Xar'on screws up his face and grumbles, "I do believe this damn machine just kicked my ass." Violet gathers up her coins and walks over towards Xar'on. "I'm going to cash these in and go back to my ship. Care to join me?" Vi walked over towards the table and exchanged the coins for credits. Quickly she slide her hand, with the credits, into the slit of her dress..skillfully finding the pouch and placed them in there. Vi walks back over to you.."I could use an escort..don't want to get lost around here..though, I do believe you should try just one more roll of the dice" Xar'on's scowl drops for a moment. "Er...ah...sure. That is to say...um. Yeah, why not." He looks at the chips in his and and mutters, "Oops...need to get a few more for one last spin." Xar'on buys some chips. Xar'on hits the activator on the Lugjack machine. Violet smiles, "oh well, at least it was fun" Violet laughed Xar'on glares at the machine as he picks up his glass...he contemplates dumping the contents onto the machine, but thinks better of it and drains it. He glances at Vi and arches a brow, "Huh...yeah...I reckon it was. I...ah...gotta grab my bag." Violet nods and walks back over towards the table. Eyeing the empty glass she picks up her bottle of brandy. After giving it a swirl she decides not to drink any more and puts the bottle back on the table Xar'on leans over and picks up his bag. He places it on the seat and looks inside quickly, making sure nothing's missing. "Gotta make sure nobody swiped any of the meds. Um...okay. Guess I'm set." Starwars - Tuesday, October 10, 2006, 8:40 PM --------------------------------------------- Violet watches Xar'on check his bag, quite amused that medication is the only thing inside, or at least that is what he claims and that is all that Vi could see at a quick glimpse. After the doc turns and faces her once more, Vi smiles. "I really appreciate this, for some reason I just don't want to walk out to the starport alone." Quickly Vi adds, "not that I'm afraid or can't handle it." Vi takes one more look at her bottle of brandy, nearly emptied, and begins to walk towards the exit. Xar'on falls in step beside her. "Thought didn't cross my mind. I don't reckon you get the run of a CSSD ship by charmin' folks into compliance. Um...not that I think you couldn't. Or something. Ahem." He quickly lowers his face, presumably to look into his bag once more. As advertised, vials of medicine can be seen, as well as small medical instruments, bandages, and other small items that look a bit out of place. Violet blushes as the doc compliments her, though she says nothing. As Vi makes her way out of the doors of the hotel the cool breeze kisses her bare shoulders softly. "It's a bit cooler than I had expected." Vi shrugged off a slight shiver as she turns to you. "Will you be attending the events tomorrow?" Xar'on looks lost in thought for a brief moment before replying, "Um...events? What events? I'm...ah...not entirely sure where I am. Had a bad trip to Ord Mantell...crashed in the Litigator...woke up in another star system. Is this that fighter pilot thing?" He fidgets for a moment, then puts his bag on the ground and slips out of the lab coat. He drapes it over her shoulders, a bit jittery, then bends down to pick his bag up again. "Er...*cough*...not exactly a fur coat, but that might help a bit." The tip of Violet's ears turn red, "Why thank you kindly, sir." Vi pulls the coat closer in to her. She laughs "Well, there that is quite the story. . . " Vi takes a quick glance at you, "Yes, /that/ star pilot thing begins tomorrow." Vi's pace was steady, though not to quick or slow. "Numerous pilots, from every where are going to be competing" Vi looks up into the sky, wishing that she could see the stars. . . one thing that she did miss about being up in space. Xar'on grunts softly, but says nothing for several steps. He eventually mutters, "Another excuse fer kids to play soldier...hypin' up the 'glory' of fightin' for one side or the other. Safe bet is, most of 'em are in for a rude awakening when they see the real thing." Violet was semi-relieved to step into the spaceport, not because of the company but because of the unsightly scenery; though there was quite an attempt at a quick landscaping job before the piloting event, it still wasn't natural and to Vi it was just unpleasant to look at. Vi nods in agreement. "I am not flying, though I will merely be a spectator for the event and hope that they don't decide to kill each other in the process." Vi looks over at you, "tell me more about your ordeal to Ord Mantell" Vi pushes her way through a crowd that had gathered towards the entrance of the starport..making her way towards the hangar bay Xar'on groans loudly. He bumps into several people in the crowd but doesn't seem to notice. "Ugh. That was stupid of me. I never shoulda gone back to that rock. I used to, er, work there...not long before I got hired on here," he says, pointing to the CSA logo on the labcoat. "Anyway...long story short...went back there to gather some junk I left behind. They were having some airshow or somesuch and my damn rookie pilot didn't wanna take off until it was done. I had some words with him...he went running outta the ship into the port, and some damn New Republic pilot starts hasslin' me and accusing me...an old bastard...of trying to steal my own ship. Went downhill from there." Violet laughs! "Oh, that is a good one! Do you have a new pilot?" Vi pauses, "This is my ship." VI looks at the Venture. "I do thank you for your time. You are more than welcome aboard, though I know that duty does call." Vi smiles. "I do have a few drinks if you want to take them back with you..though I am not quite sure if I have anything other than Corellian Brandy." Xar'on shakes his head, "Nah, the kid came eventually came back. Stupid b...er...*cough*...that Republic pilot tried to call Customs on me. Ended up just blastin' outta there. Hmmm...that might come back to haunt me. Oh well." He fidgets again, looking decidedly not like a confident, elder doctor with decades of experience under his belt. "Ah...brandy's good...yeah. Um. Pilot. Yeah. Came down in my ship. That's me over there," he stammers, pointing at a RX4 Patrol ship. "Oh wait. Think I told him to take a look around. Kinda make up for Ord Mantell." Violet nods and slips the coat from her shoulders. The cool breeze penetrates her skin once more, though not quite as cold inside of the starport as when they had been in the open air. Vi hands the coat back to the doctor and slides her hand in the slit of her dress retrieving a small black disc no larger than a quarter. Vi methodically handles the disc, though the actual process or pattern that is entered is not shown, but the code unlocks the venture for boarding. Promptly Vi slips the disc back into the secure location upon her leg. "Very well then" Vi enters and waits for you before closing the entry ramp Xar'on accepts the coat and just drapes it over his shoulder. He glances around, looking Violet presses the code on the side of the ramp allowing it to close behind Xar'on. A slight hissing sound is made as the airlock seals. "You may put your bag down anywhere you wish.." VI motions towards the hallway. "You may make yourself at home. I'm going to get a bottle of brandy, and perhaps look at the selection to see if there is something more suitable for you.." Xar'on mutters, "Thanks," and glances around, eventually deciding to just place the bag on the floor near the hatch, loosely folding his coat on top of it. "This...ah...is a nice ship?" he says, obviously not knowing what he's talking about. Violet smirks, "It's a home away from home...though as you've noticed I prefer to spend my time planet-side" VI clears her throat as she places her hand against the wall scanner and peers into the rentinal scanner. "You are more than welcome to stay here or come in if you wish." The door to Vi's quarters slid open, "Dim" The lights showered the room. "There's a small kitchen in there and a chair if you wish to rest." Xar'on peers into her quarters and mumbles, "Yeah, sure...why not" before stepping inside." Plus, being a doctor, he has ways of counteracting hangovers ;)" Violet walks over towards her chair and bends down towards the back of it, sliding it open. "Ah..I have a bottle of black membrosia." Vi blushes.."Corellian whiskey, Luraniun brandy, savareen brandy and of course Corellian Brandy.." Vi pulls out two glasses and fills them with ice.Violet oohs! "I have Grada Cassandran Choholl!" Vi wipes the bottle down even though there isn't any dust Xar'on's brow rises as she lists the selections. "Black membrosia, eh? Damn. CSSD is supposed to provide security for that pilot ego-strokin' tomorrow, so I guess I'll techincally be on duty. I'll have what yer havin', Captain." He glances around the room, the various shades of purple dominating the room impossible to dismiss. However, he manages to hold his tongue. At the announcement of her latest find, he turns and looks at the bottle with a critical eye. "Wow...I'm impressed. I don't reckon you need to waste the good stuff on me, though." Violet laughs, "thanks to you I won enough to buy a case full of the stuff...though" Vi sighs, "Not quite sure if I can track it down easliy enough." VI looks at the corellian brandy and puts it back in the fridge.."I'll have some black membrosia, I haven't had any of this in a while." Vi pours two glasses full and puts the bottle back and slides the door closed. "Oh Tanner..I'm very.." pauses for a moment, "able to carry out regular duties tomorrow..this won't have any lingering effects." Vi smiles and hands you your glass before sitting down on the chair. Xar'on accepts his glass and eyes the dark liquor. "I ain't a young man anymore...might end up regrettin' this. What the hell..." he says, as he takes a drink. "Whoo. Not bad at all." He heads to the couch and lowers himself slowly, "Please, Captain...Xar'on'll do. Never held much to rank and all that business, even when I was active military." Violet nods, "very well then." VI takes a sip from her mouth, the liquor tasted like sweet velvet softly coating her tongue and lips before plunging down her throat. mms.."I forgot that I had this." The twinkle in her eyes soon radiates across her entire face. She considered finishing off the bottle, but refrained beings that she was still in the presence of the doctor, and tried to still leave a hint of ladyness in regards to her drinking, she knew it was a bit difficult to comprehend the quantative amount of liquor that she could hold. . . it defied reason. Vi only smiled back politely. "So, you will be there tomorrow." Vi nodded as if making a mental note. "I hope that I am not keeping you." Xar'on laughs softly, an odd sound for him, not matching his usual demeanor. "Keepin' me from what, Captain? Goin' over old med supply records to see just how bad my predecessor botched things up? I know this ain't much of a compliment, and I apologize for it, but you're much better company than a stack of old datachips." He glances around the room once more, the purple impossible to ignore. He seems a bit more relaxed now, sitting comfortably with the membrosia working on him just a tad. "Alright, I'm a bit unclear on somethin'...nothing major: are you with the security division, or some other branch of the CSA? The whole thing is kinda new to me. I ain't too keen on being this ignorant of things." Violet laughs and blushes, "why, thank you !" Vi takes a larger sip of the Black Membrosia. At the question about her involvement, Vi nods to acknowledge the doctor. "Aye, I am part of CSA Security." A rancorous sound in her voice made it clear not to pursue any more questions in that field, though Violet offered a tad more information. "Take a word of advice, too many questions will. . " Vi pauses and looks into your eyes, "They don't like it." Vi took another sip, smaller this time. . "I am a partially retired resource Vice-prex stuck in a security position." Vi's eye brows arch and her gaze dropped from yours back into her glass. After staring into the glass for a moment Vi bottomed up and drank the last few mouth fulls in one swig. Xar'on holds his free hand up and nods, "Not a problem. Say no more. Just bein' nosey, is all. I'm more familiar with Republic...er...Imperial and Alliance...er...Republic...damn. I think I just blew a gasket," he says, tapping his head. He drains his glass as well and says, "I am an OLD dog...gonna take ma a bit to get some understanding of this whole Corporate Sector mess. Not saying I won't pick it up...just sayin' you'll probably have to smack my snout with a rolled up paper now 'n again." Violet nods, "My lips are sealed. Understanding the CS is partially staying in a constant state of uncertainty." Vi's brows relax. "Just don't ask your captain that question, or repeat it out loud." Vi nods. Xar'on shakes his head, messing his already unruly mop of thick white hair. "Hey, I'm just a doctor...anything beyond the med sector ain't none o' my damn business. Hell...except for medicine, I'm pretty damn near useless anywhere else." Violet nods and holds out her hand, "may I take that? Do you want more?" Vi begins to stand up and smiles at the doctor. "well, keeping your mouth shut is something they like.." Vi sighs...I'm decent at that until I get fumed up." Vi looks at the doctor, "You can handle your liquor too " Vi smiles, "its been quite sometime since I met someone who could handle it as well as I Xar'on gives up his glass. "Yeah, I reckon another won't kill me." He watches her for a bit and chuckles. "I'm bettin' you getting 'fumed up' is worth payin' to see. Yeah...I can still handle the booze. Spend enough time around young soldiers waitin' for the next battle, lotta times there ain't much else to do but drink up and see who can tell the biggest lies." Violet nods, "that's very familiar to me." Vi takes the glass and sits back down. She presses a few buttons and the bottle of black mambrosia appears. "Have they been nice to you so far?" Vi pours your glass first and smiles at you as she hands it to you. "Oh, what a night." Vi pours her a glassfull as well and then places the bottle back in the slot and presses a button before it quickly dissapears. Xar'on mutters a "Thanks," and takes a sip of his drink before answering. "Yeah, the folks I've been dealin' with have been treating me alright. I guess Capt. Delede recognized my experience and is pretty much lettin' me have a free hand with medical matters, which is refreshing. It's makin' the transition from my last position fairly easy." Violet nods, "that is great." Vi swirls her glass around and swigs down the entire glassful in one mouthful. "Oh, I probably should be getting to bed." Vi nods at the doctor, "you are more than welcomed to stay or go, just don't forget that bag." Vi gets up and walks into the kitchen and places her glass in the sink. Xar'on drains his glass and groans as he slowly rises from his seat. He heads to the kitchen to deposit his glass and grunts, "Not entirely sure it'd be appropriate fer me to stay...ahm...yeah. Not that I don't enjoy yer company...no...um...eh." He places the glass in the sink and says, "And let's be honest...a little o' me goes a long way. Actually pretty surprised I ain't had anything thrown at me yet. Or had Customs called on me." Violet laughs, "oh, that's not needed. I've been around worse." Vi cringes thinking of her slave owners.."I have quite a high tolerance." Vi looks at the glass, "I appreciate that. And, thanks for the escort from the casino." Vi's eyes twinkle, "thanks for your company." Xar'on actually seems to blush a little, and he hides it poorly. "Oh...yeah...anytime. I mean...whenever you escort...gah...need an escort...yeah, that." He coughs loudly, and recovers valiantly. "Probably lucky fer both of us that you weren't in uniform when we met. I think I got the better end o' that, though. Um...with the...ahem." He grumbles a couple of almost unintelligble profanities and says, "Yeah...I think I better let you get to bed, and I, um, should call my ship back and get back to my pilot. Or something like that." More muttered profanities as he makes for the door. Violet blushes, but doesn't say anything, for she was in full agreement with you. She walks over towards the ramp and enters the code to open the ramp. She gives a slight wave of the hand. Xar'on bends down and picks up his coat and bag, tossing the coat over his shoulder. "Thanks for the drink, Captain. And for not ragging me for being so damn AWFUL at the slots. Then again...I did warn you." He steps through the hatch and says, "Don't be a stranger."